Fantasme
by dragonichigo
Summary: Qui n'a jamais voulu dominer ce charismatique magicien? Ou de se soumettre à lui? De se faire toucher par lui ou de le perdre dans les limbes du plaisir? Moi j'ai osé et ce "je" dans ce texte, c'est vous! /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE


**FANTASME**

* * *

Sais-tu combien de personne se retourne sur ton chemin pour te regarder ? Sais-tu combien rêve de te faire plier l'échine ou de sentir ton emprise sur eux ? Tu es un fantasme vivant mon amour, ton aura sauvage et dangereuse les attire comme du miel. Ils papillonnent autour de toi sans vergogne avant de piailler de détresse quand leurs ailes brûlent sous l'intensité de ton être.

Ton air sadique, ta ruse et ton intelligence, ton corps si pâle mais si fort. Tu es incontrôlable et, pourtant fier et parfait ! Je t'ai dominé, mon démon,… Chaque soir, quand la nuit enjoints les masques à tomber, tu te soumets à moi et à notre plaisir.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de tes journées, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Mais quand tu rentres, lorsque le soleil disparaît, nos sens s'éveillent et nous devenons prédateur de l'autre, même si tu deviens au final ma proie.

La porte fermée à clé derrière toi, tes yeux fermement plantés dans les miens, tes turquoises me défiant presque, tu passes tes mains doucement dans tes cheveux pour enlever la laque qui les maintient en l'air, les faisant retomber sur tes épaules et ton visage, ce rideau de feu qui accentue ta sauvagerie.

Souriant malicieusement, tu enlèves langoureusement chacun de ces haillons qui sont devenus tes habits, brûlés, déchirés, complètement imbibés de sang frais. Tu sais que tu es en train d'attiser un feu en moi, feu qui t'obsède et te plaît vu ton sourire gourmand et sadique.

Tu es enfin nu. Là, devant mes yeux, sauvage, appétissant, offert et joueur. Tu me laisses te dévorer du regard, retracer chacune de tes courbes, les redécouvrant mentalement, imaginant déjà ce que je te réserve pour tout à l'heure.

Te souriant innocemment, je t'informe que le bain est prêt et je te laisse là pour me rendre dans notre chambre, ayant rapidement vu ta mine dépitée : tu t'attendais à ce que je te sautes dessus, sauf que je n'avais pas suivis ton idée, te frustrant. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je t'entends claquer la porte de la salle de bain d'un geste rageur et vais donc ramasser tes affaires afin de les brûler : il était inconcevable de te laisser les remettre.

Les prenants du bout des doigts en fronçant le nez sous les effluves absolument immondes que dégagent tes lambeaux de vêtements. Les regardant flamber avec un plaisir malsain, je sens tes bras m'entourer et me serrer contre ton torse, te moquant de mon regard de psychopathe que je t'avais emprunté. Riant doucement, je te laisse me déshabiller avec langueur et sensualité, laissant mes affaires tomber à terre, uniquement concentré sur tes mains qui se baladent sur mon corps, me massant et m'excitant.

Tu avais pouvoir sur moi pour le moment, ça te plaisait et vu comment ton sexe dur se frottait contre mes fesses, ton envie commençait à être urgente. Malicieusement, je laisse une de mes mains effleurer ta verge du bout des doigts, la caressant à peine pour mieux jouir de tes gémissements de plaisir et de tes grognements de frustration. Je te tourmente encore quelques instants avant d'être sympa et de t'accorder ce que tu quémandes depuis un moment.

Me retournant dans tes bras, j'effleure tes lèvres des miennes avant de te repousser, te faisant t'asseoir brusquement sur le canapé. Je m'agenouille et écarte tes jambes d'un air doux et gourmand, les caressants avec tentation pour ensuite les honorer de mes lèvres, embrassant cette peau chaude, pâle et musclée, jusqu'à atteindre le centre de ton plaisir et de ta douleur. Je souffle délicatement dessus, baisant la chaire sensible avant de la lécher du bout de ma langue.

Après quelques coups de langue faussement innocent, tu empoigne mes cheveux pour t'enfoncer entre mes lèvres, dominant cet échange sans résistance de ma part. Je te sens bouger dans ma bouche et t'enfoncer loin, brûlant et dur comme du granit, mes coups de langue et les vibrations que je fais te rendant complètement fou. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens sans limite dans cette position : je suis la personne qui domine ton plaisir, celle qui décide si tu dois jouir ou non.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas t'accorder la délivrance. Je me relève sous ton grognement hargneux, te souriant d'un air angélique et te montrant notre chambre. Retrouvant ton sourire carnassier, tu passes devant moi en roulant des hanches d'un air langoureux pour me faire perdre la tête. Rigolant légèrement en voyant ton manège, je te pince la fesse pour te faire avancer plus vite avant de te pousser sur le lit et de m'asseoir sur ton bassin.

Sensuellement je m'allonge sur toi, ondulant contre ton corps pour attiser le feu brûlant de la passion, et j'en profite pour t'attacher les mains puis les pieds, me redressant avec un air de pur jubilation. Tu as l'air surpris mais tu finis par retrouver le sourire et empoigner les chaînes pour mieux te cambrer sous moi, donnant un coup de hanche tentateur. Tendre, je me frotte contre ta virilité avant de me soulever et de te faire entrer en moi, très lentement, te faisant supplier et bouger pour que j'aille plus vite.

Tu prends ton pied dans la douleur, mon amour, mais moi je n'aime pas ça, alors c'est moi qui te guide, qui te domine malgré le fait que tu viens toujours dans ma bouche ou en moi au final. Te souriant sadiquement, je t'empêche de bouger et c'est moi qui décide du rythme, et ce sera finalement lentement et avec douceur que je m'empale sur toi, te griffant et te pinçant pour pallier à ce trop plein de délicatesse selon toi.

Seulement, au bout d'un moment, ça ne me suffit plus et j'accélère rapidement le rythme, me cambrant pour te prendre davantage en moi, grognant et gémissant de plaisir, mes ongles se faisant plus violent sur ta peau douce et moite. Tu sens que tu vas jouir, je le sais moi aussi : à chaque fois, tu te mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour te retenir et avoir mal, c'est toujours à ce moment-là que je me mets à être sauvage et à m'empaler sur toi avec violence.

Peu à peu, les vagues de la jouissance douloureuse nous submergent peu à peu et je me tends une dernière fois sur toi avant de jouir dans un râle rauque, t'emportant avec moi dans les limbes du plaisir, te sentant exploser en moi et me remplir dans un cri de pur volupté bestiale. On reste figé quelques secondes avant que le coït nous rattrape, me faisant m'allonger sur ton torse puissant, détachant avec lassitude tes mains et tes pieds, pour ensuite me blottir contre toi, plongeant dans le sommeil, un sourire comblé et serein aux lèvres.

Tu es la violence, je suis la douceur, tu es l'acier et moi le velours mais lorsque nous faisons l'amour, il n'y a que moi qui domine, alliant tendresse et sauvagerie dans une juste mesure pour t'enchaîner à moi pour l'éternité, te permettant tout du moment que je reste là pour te l'imiter et te surveiller. Je suis la seule personne que tu as fait entrer dans ton âme et je peux te garantir que je suis loin, très loin, de te laisser partir, Hisoka. Tu es à moi et ce, pour l'éternité.

Le jour se lève, les rayons de l'astre solaire nous caressant et réchauffant, sensualité. J'ouvre un œil ensommeillé et te vois me regarder, l'air malicieux et amoureux. Taquin, tu m'embrasses du bout des lèvres, lèvres que j'attrape de mes dents pour les mordre avant de les lécher avec douceur, comme pour me faire pardonner de la douleur, t'emportant dans un baiser enivrant de passion. Tu me fais passer sous toi et approfondit ce baiser, le rendant plus brusque : aujourd'hui ? toi, moi et notre lit… fantasme…


End file.
